happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
See What Develops/Gallery
Images from the TV episode See What Develops. Note: All images are put in order. Episode Newspaper.png|I can't read the pages from here. Newstruck.png|Newspapers being delivered... Newstruckopentrunk.png|...unintentionally. Drivingtowork.png|Lumpy on his way to work. STV1E8.3 The Daily Corn Redaction.png|The Daily Acorn. Thebossarrives.png|The boss has arrived. Tttteee.png|"Give me some gossip." Devel.png|"By gossip you mean...?" Cuddleselevator.png|Going down. STV1E8.3 The Elevator.png|The elevator closes. Devel 2.jpg|"How about gossip about him?" Devel 3.jpg|"Well, don't tell him that but..." Devel 4.jpg|"He likes making a mess." Devel 5.jpg|Stop wasting water! Makingupmind.png|"Who shall I send out to take photos?" Camera.png|Maybe him. After all, he's Splendid's biggest fan. Madeupmind.png|"I've made my decision." Nottoday.png|"Not today, Sniffles." Puddlegone.png|Instead, he chooses the guy who can't even save water. Heresyourcamera.png|Lumpy hands The Mole some cameraman supplies. Invisiblecamera.png|Invisible camera. Comecome.png|"Come, come." Imcoming.png|"I'm coming." Outyougo.png|"Don't come back until you bring me something juicy." Devel 6.jpg|"I don't trust this guy..." Supermarket.png|I wonder what Handy just built there. File:Kicksign.png|Who needs hands? Supermarket2.png|Oh, it's a supermarket. Shopping.png|Giggles is the very first customer of the new store, and she already has her own fans. Balloonhat.png|"This will go great with my hat collection." Balloonsword.png|Russell with a "safe" weapon. Viewfinder.png|The Mole adjusting his view. Cameramanirony.png|It's ironic alright. Like how he got this job. SeeWhatDevelops.JPG|Stupid Mole, your camera is backwards. Devel 7.jpg|Maybe he's just a narcissist? STV1E8.3 Employed on Supermarket.png|The employees of the grocery store, giving off big smiles. Molephotographer.png|Judging by that smoke, something's gonna go wrong. Disco Bear flirting with Flaky.png|A rare moment of Disco Bear flirting with Flaky. Outgoesthemole.png|The Mole leaves. Sprinklers.png|Sprinkler system on. Rainonmyparade.png|Sorry to rain on your parade... Malfunction.png|...but your automatic door's defective. Bulb.png|"Oops." Bulb2.png|Good thing it didn't break. Mole camera.jpg|It's not a camera, but it acts like one. Devel 8.jpg|Can someone please tell me why he's shrugging? Gumballs.png|Gumballs! Trappedin.png|Too bad the automatic doors are malfunctioning. Toobadfornutty.png|I'd be more concerned with the fact you're trapped in a slowly flooding store. Gumballsofdoom.png|Mime loses control of his unicycle. Studyingbears.png|Splendid studying bears. Devel 9.jpg|It's time to rescue Mime, but first to find a nice spot to change. STV1E8.3 Telephone Cabin.png|Look, it's the telephone cabin! Tothebooth.png|It looks good. Occupied.png|Occupied. Crophone.png|Who could Cro-Marmot possibly be calling? And how could he even answer the phone? Somenerve.png|"You've got some nerve." Mimeandmole.png|"Say cheese! Oh wait, you don't talk." Blindmime.png|Mime blinded by the flash. STV1E8.3 Again Supermarket Entrance.png|Will he crash? Ladder.png|Who put that ladder there? Handylosesbalance.png|Looks like Handy's in trouble too. Biteon.png|This won't save him for long. Tooljuggling.png|Mime learns how to juggle dangerous tools. cavemanbooth.png|An empty booth. splendidNotices.png|Guess it took Splendid quite some time to notice the second phone booth. Emptybooth.png|Splendid finds his chance. Alteregochange.png|Time for a hero to... Awitness.png|...Uh oh. Devel 10.jpg|"I know it's you, Splendid!" Hi_cub.png|"Hello, Cub." Mimeisdoomed.png|Mime's doomed. Photobooth.png|Hopefully that photo booth will break his fall. STV1E8.3 Photo Booth.png|Let's see the photos. Mimephotos.png|Well, it looks like I was right. Mimephotos2.png|Oh... Death: Mime Devel 11.jpg|At least he knows how to change the film right. In theory. Skin.png|Now which of these is the film? Strongupperjaw.png|Hanging by a limb, or rather, a tooth. Readyforthesave.png|Splendid's up for the save! Abouttopuke.png|Too late for Mime. Heartattack.png|Splendid nearly has a heart attack. Hangingbythetooth.png|Handy's got a strong upper jaw. He is a beaver, after all. Alley.png|Splendid hides in a dark alley. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-03h01m23s139.png|Splendid reveals himself. Exposed.png|Splendid while he's screaming is so cute! See what develops.png|Caught on camera! Fourth_wall_.png|Splendid looks at us for help. Danger_is_a_foot.png|Splendid can hear Handy screaming. Parkinglot.png|Okay, he's leaving. Who_to_save_first_1.png|Splendid can't decide who to go to first. Who_to_attack.png|It really is no contest who to save here. The guy whose about to die! Tooth_hang.png|Can't hold on much longer. Mouthtorn.png|Oh no! Crap.png|Splendid makes his decision though it may be to late. Zooming.png|Splendid zooming to the rescue. Teethgone.png|There's nothing sadder than a beaver without front teeth. Except a beaver without arms and front teeth. I'll_save_you_.png|He's almost there. STV1E8.3 Supermarket Entrance.png|Aaand... Vlcsnap-00004.jpg|Guess who died in that explosion. (Hint: He's orange.) Death: Handy Messy_.png|I'm calling bullshit on Splendid not being fast enough to save Handy. Mourning.png|Briefly mourning Handy's sad death. Parkinglot2.png|Splendid has a thing against yellow vehicles. Happy-tree-friends-htf-see-what-develops----axuuwenuiknox.jpg|"Now to kill whoever is in this car." Splendidpetunia.png|Splendid messes up again. Petunia car.png|"Oops." Lazereyes.jpg|Time to destroy the evidence before The Mole takes a photo of it. Shesfine.png|"Eh. I'm sure she's fine." Squinting.png|"What is this?" Death: Petunia Notmole.png|That's either The Mole, or an innocent by-stander about to beaten mercilessly. Headbutt.png|Spoiler alert: It's the latter. See-What-Develops-300x300.jpg|"Die, unholy thing!" Ow....png|"Oops again." Nomorehat.png|Giggles' balloon hat pops. Happy tree friends see what develops part 2.jpg|Toothy the film developer. madtoothy.png|"Shame on you, harming innocent citizens. That's Flippy's job!" Poorstreetlight.png|There's the guy you want. Getthemole.png|Now he's mad. Speedup.png|Splendid about to fly after him. Tothebone.png|Flew a little too fast. Death: Giggles RIP GIGGLES & WUT TOOTHY.png|Giggles' skull just flew away. And Toothy doesn't feel so good. RIP TOOTHY.png|Epic, popcorn-worthy frame. Death: Toothy Toothyfeet.png|All that remains of Toothy. Deathbydrowing.png|Manual doors save lives. Maybe not. Death: Flaky, Nutty, Disco Bear Samemodel.png|Splendid speeds by... Crackedwindow.png|...causing the window to crack. Releasetheflood.png|The water being released. NuttyFloodedOut.png|Here goes the grocers being flooded out. DiscoBear Death 3.png|Disco Bear even dies funky! NuttyFloodedOut(2).png|Nutty has been flooded out as well. Rocketsplendid.png|Splendid is part rocket ship. See what develops 1.PNG|"Almost there..." Saycheese.png|"Say cheese!" See what develops 2.PNG|"My eyes!" Blindsplendid.png|Splendid can't see. Splendidbeforecrash.png|Splendid before crashing. Crashingsplendid.png|BOOM! Crumbling.png|Hopefully nobody was inside this thing. Seewhatdevelops splendid01.png|Told you he flew too fast. Purplebuilding.png|Was this purple building here before? Openelevator.png|Splendid opens the elevator with his bare hands. Devel 12.jpg|The moment of truth. File:Nervoussplendid.png|Could this be the end of Splendid the super squirrel? File:Rollofmeat.png|Nope. icebreath.png|Splendid's had too many mints lately. Bluehair.png|Looks like Cuddles got some blue hair dye. Frozenrabbit.png|Cuddles affected by Splendid's ice breath. Creepyeyed.png|Must hide the evidence. Creepysplendid.png|...creepy... Robosplendid.png|Splendid is set to "destroy" mode. Lasereyes.png|Laser vision activate! Laserice.png|And 1, 2, 3... Icecubecuddles.png|Cuddles ice cubes. Cubedice.png|Poor Cuddles, he was so close to surviving. Death: Cuddles Inmourning.png|Splendid in mourning again. Hangingphotos.png|Lumpy hanging up photos. Whichphototochoose.png|"Which do I choose?" Noneofthem.png|"Who am I kidding? They all suck." Fleshfilm.png|Looking at the film of flesh. Tobedeveloped.png|Time to get it developed. Whatisinthisphoto.png|"What's in this shot?" Filmdeveloping.png|Careful not to expose it to light. Overexposure.png|Uh oh. Devel 13.jpg|And the secret is safe, thanks to The Mole sacrificing his job. Splend.png|The irony of this scene was that it's the only good photo The Mole took, and he's the one who ruined it. Photoruined.png|What a ground-breaking story that would have been. Could have saved many lives. Miscellaneous Photo Collection.PNG|The Mole's poorly shot photos. Splendid.png|Is that Splendid or Clark Kent? Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:Gallery Needs Cleanup or More Images